Regalo de cumpleaños
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: Naruto cumple años y Hinata no sabe que regalarle... ¡Feliz cumpleaños Naru-kun! A/U


Por el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun este :3 Espero y les agrade

**U/A**

**Naruhina**

Regalo de cumpleaños

Una chica en la cocina caminaba en círculos, eran las 7:00 P.M. Un 9 de Octubre

-_¿Qué le podré hacer?, según tengo entendido le gusta mucho el ramen miso, ¡Ya sé!, le haré uno y un mini pastel, de seguro le gustarán-_ Pensó Hinata

Saco los fideos, harinas y de más y se puso a preparar todo, le daría eso sea como sea

Con ese pensamiento se fue a dormir después de haberlo hecho todo

Se levantó y después de un rico baño camino hacia abajo

-¡Hinata gracias por el pastelito y el ramen, estaba delicioso todo!- Dijo Hanabi

-¡Oh no!- Musitó, caminó hacia la cocina y para su decepción así había pasado, se había comido todo

Camino hacia la escuela cabizbaja muy triste y con los ojos cristalizados, ¡Como le quería dar el ramen y el pastel!

-¡Hola Hinata!- Dijo su hiperactivo amigo llamado Kiba, un chico muy apuesto con fama de mujeriego, con ella nunca se portaría mal, ella le había gustado una temporada pero después de aclarar sus sentimientos la quería más como su hermana que como mujer

-Hola Hinata- Saludó su misterioso amigo detrás de ella, dio un saltito, Aburame Shino se caracterizaba por poseer un toque misterioso y amable una combinación rara pero Shino era…Shino, también era muy apuesto pero él nunca jugaría con una mujer y a Hinata ala amaba pero como una pequeña hermana a la cual cuidar

-H-hola chicos- Dijo no muy animada

-Vamos Hina-chan no te pongas así, sé que Shino es feo y no lo quieres ver pero aun así te quiere- Bromeó Kiba

-N-no es eso…E-es solo que…U-ustedes s-saben d-de mis sentimientos ha-hacia…-

-Un idiota- Al voltear a ver a Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- Perdón de un…Naruto-

-S-sí, y-y quería regalarle ramen y un pastelito que yo misma preparé pero…H-Hanabi…S-se lo…Comió- Dijo con la cabeza baja y lágrimas cayendo

-Vamos Hinata no te pongas así-Dijo Shino- De seguro puedes comprarle algo más, mira te doy la mitad del dinero y Kiba la otra y le compras algo ¿Qué te parce?- Preguntó Shino con un tono de voz amable

-N-no chicos…No podría- Empezó a balbucear cosas como: No podre, me odiaría y de más

-Vamos hinata- Dijo Kiba y la llevo a la tienda más cercana-Nos llevamos este- Le dijo a una cajera

-Oh que hermoso- Dijo sonriendo y con los ojos brillando- A su novio le encantará-

-¡No es para mí!, Es para ella- Dijo señalando a Hinata que estaba detrás de él-Toma Hinata, Nos vamos señorita, quédese con el cambio- Y le guiñó el ojo

-A-adiós- Dijo la cajera

-Vez Hina, no es tan difícil- Dijo Shino

-S-sí, Gracias chicos- Le dio un beso a cada quien en la mejilla

-Ehem- Tosió Shino sonrojado-V-vámonos

-S-sí- Dijo Kiba aún más sonrojado

-Jijiji-Rió Hinata- ¡He Chicos espérenme!-

Llegó a la escuela toda sonrojada por haber corrido tanto, los chicos no la quisieron esperar_-¡Ni Shino_!- Pensó Hinata-N-Naruto-kun ahí voy- Musitó

Caminó hasta su salón que quedaba en el 2do piso, ese día había recogido su cabello en una linda coleta con un moño mediano lila y 2 mechones cayendo al lado de su cara

Caminó por el salón con todas las miradas en ella

-¡HINA-CHAN TE VEZ HERMOSA!- Gritó Ino corriendo hacia ella

-G-gracias- Dijo mirando al suelo

-¡Si es cierto Hina!- Gritaron Sakura y Tenten

-¡Ha! ¿Extensiones? Cariño eso ya paso de moda- Dijo Fu, una chica popular en la escuela, se cuenta que ella quiere a Naruto

-N-no son extensiones-

-Claro que sí, mira-Estiró el cabello

-¡Auch!- Grito Hinata

-¡Déjala ya foca!-Dijo Ino

-¡No me llames así copia barata!-

-¡No soy una copia estúpida, Deidara se lo puso así después que yo!-

-Chicas dejen de pelear, ya comenzó la clase- Dijo Kakashi

-S-si K-Kakashi-sensei-

Comenzó la clase como cualquier otro día…

-N-Naruto-kun- Llamó Hinata

-¡Ah Hola Hinata-chan!- Dijo sonriendo, él era un chico alegre, no era popular pero tenía su atractivo y era huérfano de nacimiento

-Y-yo…S-supe que hoy era t-tú c-cumpleaños…A-así que t-te traje…esto- Dijo enseñándole una pequeña caja

-¡Oh gracias Hinata-chan!, nadie me había regalado algo- Dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande y rascándose la cabeza- ¿Puedo?- Asintió, abrió la caja-¡Hinata-chan es hermoso!- Dijo refiriéndose a un bonito collar con una piedra llamada Circón* en medio

-¡F-feliz cumple años Naruto-kun!, V-vamos pontelo -

-Está bien, lo pondré junto al de Tsunade-oba-chan-Dijo- ¡Me queda!- Dijo mirando el collar entre sus manos

-C-claro que te t-tiene que quedar- Rió

-Nee Hinata-chan no quieres venir a comer ¡Yo invito!-

-C-claro-

Y quien sabe tal vez pueda haber una declaración de parte de un rubio, una desmayada Hinata y un chico castaño furioso…

Jajajaja espero les haya gustado

¡Feliz cumple años Naruto-kun!

_Circón*: Circón Es considerada como una gema de buena suerte_

Fu me cae bien eh solo ocupaba a una chica mala

¡Sayo!


End file.
